


Poetry

by potterheadtributewarden



Series: Artemis Cousland [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Poetry, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheadtributewarden/pseuds/potterheadtributewarden
Summary: Alistair is looking for his wife and discovers her guilty pleasure.





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Poem extract is from ‘Love’s Philosophy’ by Percy Bysshe Shelley

The kitchens, the gardens, training room, even the library, and Alistair still can’t find his wife. He wanted to surprise her by escaping (sorry Teagan _“finishing”_ ) meetings early, at this rate he wouldn’t find her ‘till dinner.

_‘Wait.’_ He stopped _’where’s been her favourite escape recently? Honestly you’d think I’d know my wife by now’_

The King smiled to himself, he loved being able to say that he was married to her.

 

Alistair nodded to the guards outside the royal suite as he passed, _‘no harm in being polite’_ , and turned into the reading room.

 

 

Artemis had missed this, just being by herself, no armies to lead or country to save, able to relax.

She heard a knock from the door behind her and smiled to herself.

“Come in, Al,” she called, and turned to see her husband smiling to her from the door _‘I love that goofy can-help-it smile’_

“How did you know it was me?” Alistair tilted his head like a confused puppy, extracting a giggle from the Queen; “What?”

“Sorry, Al, it’s just you look so adorable when you do that,” she smiled, placing her book down, “as for knowing it was you, anyone else would have been announced.”

“what about assassins, a Queen could have a lot of enemies”

“I highly doubt an assassin would have knocked, my love.”

Welcoming her husband next to her as he sat, Artemis, out of habit, leant against him, his arm lifting to be wrapped around her.

“Soooo,” Alistair kissed Artemis’ head, “what’re you reading?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Artemis shifted, “Just a book of …” she mumbled the last word.

“Sorry, a book of?” Alistair questions teasingly.

“Nothing, it, it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh-oh-oh, it’s **that** kind of book?”

Artemis leant back, startled, “What kind of book?”

“A dirty book.” Alistair smirked at his wife’s blush. “I didn’t take you for someone to enjoy **that** , Temi.”

“What! No, it’s not one of those kinds of books, it’s poetry!” her hands flew to her mouth.

“Crap” she muttered.

Alistair smirked, then burst out laughing. “Poetry, that’s what you’re embarrassed about? Love, why?”

“Because it’s incredibly sappy,” Artemis ran her hands down her face, “and I don’t normally tell people that I like it.”

“Artemis, you killed a dragon with a sword you could barely lift, ended a civil war, and are the most badass woman in Ferelden. You shouldn’t be embarrassed by this, you shouldn’t be anyway, if you enjoy it.”

“I know,” Artemis smiled at him.

“So, what poem were you reading?” Alistair smirked.

She squinted back, “Why…”

“Why not?”

Artemis squinted harder, “I… I don’t”

Alistair reached for the book and moved away from the seat,

“…the sunlight clasps the earth,  

And the moonbeams kiss the sea—  

What is all this sweet work worth

If thou kiss not me?”

Artemis blushed at his reading, “Al”

“Sorry,” he smirked, “couldn’t help myself. Why **is** this one marked?” Alistair asked, no longer teasing his wife.

“I, I don’t know. I just like that one.” Artemis looked at her husband, “May I have my book back, now?”

“Certainly, my Queen.” Another smirk, to which the Queen rolled her eyes.

“My most grateful thanks, my generous King.” Was her reply, which caused him to roll his eyes.

“Don’t you start.”

“Oh, I started, I think you’ll find that was you.”

“Maybe, but I’m finishing it”

“I don’t think, hmmm!” Alistair interrupted her with a kiss.

“See.”

“Bastard.”

“That’s **royal** bastard, thank you very much.”

“You’re an ass,” The queen gave another eye roll, “But I love you.” She gave him another kiss.

“And I you, always.”


End file.
